Sun Devils
by EverWonderWhy
Summary: Sequel to Skater Meets Popular. The gang is going to college, ASU, in Arizona. A few people begin to take interest in Bella, which sparks Edward's jealousy. One of those people happen to be one of Bella's professors, Mr. Martin. All human. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HELLO! THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO SKATER MEETS POPULAR!!! I'm gonna try and get as much info of ASU as I can, for two reasons, this story and I want to go there. **

**I hope you all enjoy the story. This is going to be sooooo much fun. I have it all planned out too so like hardly any random twists. **

_Summary:  
The gang is going to college, ASU, in Arizona. A few people begin to take interest in Bella, which sparks Edward's jealousy. One of those people happen to be one of Bella's professors, Mr. Martin. Old pasts start to come back to haunt. Can they work it out?_

**Disclaimer:  
Me: We are the world.  
TT: We are the children.  
Edward: It's a good song.  
Me: You got that right.  
Edward: But you still don't own Twilight.  
Me: THERE ARE PEOPLE DYING AND THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT! ****  
**

_Chapter 1-It Begins Here. _

"So," Charlie begins. "You're really leaving." I nod, whipping the tears from my eyes.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I say. He kisses my forehead.

He smiles shakily. "You'll have fun. I know you will."

I nod. "Yeah, I will."

"Come home for fall break,"

"If there is one," I tell him. He smiles.

"Have fun, baby girl."

Then he lets me go on the plane. As I am getting ready to board, I turn back to my dad. He's standing there watching me. I smile at him and wave goodbye. He waves back and grins at me.

I walk up to the plane, taking my jacket off. I get on and head to second class. I look for my seat. Sitting next to mine is a handsome boy.

He has longish brown hair that swept over his green emerald eyes. He was hot. He was about 5'7". He has a slender, but muscular frame. His face is perfect and angular-high cheekbones, strong jawline, a straight nose, and full lips. He has one of those perfect tans that everyone would die for.

I snap out of it and move down the isle towards him. He turns towards me and smiles, showing perfectly straight and white teeth. I grin back.

"Hi," He says, taking him earphones from out of his ears. I sit down next to him.

"Hi," I say back, breathlessly. His smile grows. I feel my blush sweep up my cheeks.

He holds out his hand. "I'm Ryan Calves." He says. I smile at him and grab his hand.

"I'm Isabella Swan, but people just call me Bella for short." I say, shaking his hand. He smiles once more and nods.

"So what are you going to Phoenix for?" He asks. "Well you don't have to tell me. I was just wondering." He rushes through his words.

I laugh. "I'm going to college, ASU." I tell him. He raises his eyebrows and his smile grows, once more.

"Really? Same here." He tells me. I smile at him. "What are going for?" He asks.

"Journalism," I tell him. He nods, understanding.

"I'm going for Law, but that's what my dad wants me to do. I really want to be a professional basketball player. I guess I still need to grow to do that though."

I smile at him. "Have you ever told your dad?" I ask. He sits back, staring in front of us. Then he looks back at me.

"If I told him, he would give me two hour lectures of how it's always been his dream for me to be a lawyer." Ryan tells me.

I stare at him. "But it's your life."

"Yeah, well I don't want to let my dad down." Ryan says. I nod, thinking of letting my own father down.

"It's okay. I'm sure you'll work it out." I tell him. He nods and smiles.

"I'm glad I got seated next to you, Bella." He says. I smile at him.

"Me too."

I think I'm going to enjoy going to ASU.

* * *

I make my way the stairs, heading towards my dorm. I pass the other doors, hearing girls giggling.

There is a hang out place for all the girls.

It was simple. The walls were a dark yellow, the furniture were dark red. I could see a simple living room/kitchen. There was a fridge, an oven, and a counter. On the other side of the room was a couch and a plain TV. There was a table with chairs around it. Next to the door was a bookshelf. It was empty.

I chuckle as I reach my door. I put my suitcases on the floor and open the door to my dorm.

The walls were red this time. It had two beds, yellow comforters. There was a large desks, proving that I would need all the space on it, along with a desk chairs There was a TV across from the beds by the door. Next to the beds were closets.

I guess it could work.

I put my stuff on the bed, along with a can of paint I got from the store a few blocks away, and began to fix up my new room.

Now there was a laptop on one the desks, along with some of my books. One of the beds now had a blue comforter. The walls were a cream color. I had my favorite band posters hanging on my side of the wall. I had all my clothes in one of the closets.

I hear the door open and walks in an old friend. I stare at her from the corner of the room. She examines the room and nods, approvingly. Then her eyes land on me and she screams.

"Bella!" Sally yells and runs up to me. She embraces me in a hug, which stops my air. When she puts me down, I take a deep breath.

"Wait, I thought you were going to be a seinor this year?" I ask her. She nods.

"I was, but I skipped! Can you believe it?" She yells, excited. I smile at her.

"Seriously! That is so cool!"

"I know! Now we can be like twenty-four-seven best friends!"

"I know right. This is going to be so much fun!"

Well at least I had hopes.

**A/N: Sorry it's not much. I just wanted to get Ryan and Sally in the picture. **

**By the way, if you see Ryan in real life, he is sooooooooooooooooooo hot. HOT WITH A CAP H!! **

**Like I saw him at the Phoenix Suns game, and all the preps that were going we all like "HE'S SO HOT!" **

**Then he wouldn't stop staring at us for the rest of the time. **

**I don't know what his real name is, but he looks like a Ryan. **

**Okay so review!!! **

**LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Review, now. THANKS!**

**Much love, **

**Lorissa**


	2. AN

**_Yesterday was my birthday!_**

**_ I am another year older! haha So...I AM SOOOO SORRY!_**

**_I've been SO busy, studying like CRAZY. BUT Thursday was the last day of school [=*(] so I am going to be updating all summer long. _**

**_I love you guys sooooooooo much. I hope you don't feel like I ditched you. So...I'll be updating. Starting soon. Not today though, having a slumber party. But soon. _**

**_Love you guys!_**

**_-Issa_**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry! I haven't had the time to be writing and...I just feel so bad. I am sorry!**

**I don't know ANYTHING about college, so if you guys do, give me ideas. Seriously. I have no clue what college is like. **

**Disclaimer:  
Random Person: HELP ME! I'M DYING!  
Me: ...*texting*...  
RP: MY SON JUST GOT RAN OVER BY A CAR! HELP!  
Me: ...*texting*...  
RP: MY HUSBAND JUST GOT SHOT! HELP ME!  
Me: ...*texting*...  
Edward: OMG! JUSTIN BIEBER IS DEAD!  
Me: OMG! ARE YOU SERIOUS? NOOOOOO!  
Edward: Just kidding. But now that I have your attention, you don't own twilight.  
Me: *opens phone, texts*  
Edward: *gets text* Oh, hold on. *reads text out loud* Damn you...LORISSA!**

_Chapter 2_

I sigh, laying down on my bed, thinking. The clock is ticking in the corner. It was beginning to give me a serious headache. I put a pillow over my head, trying to ignore it. I squeeze my eyes shut, my head pounding.

Tick. Tok. Tick. Tok.

I sit up and throw my pillow at the clock. It falls off the wall, making a thud. Sally stirs in her sleep and sits up. She rubs her eyes. There is dried drool on her chin.

"Bella, what are you doing?" She asks. I stare at her, watching her hair fall into the perfect place. My mind wonders off, before I focus back on her.

"The clock was getting annoying."

"So...you threw a pillow at it?"

"Don't judge me..." I look down at my feet. I wiggle my toes, watching them as they move. I look to see if my second toe was bigger than my first one. It actually was. I smile at my toes. I wiggle them, again. My toes were pale, like the rest of me. There were slight traces of hair on them. I am going to need to shave them soon. I also need them to be painted. Maybe school colors? Red and yellow? Nah, I don't think so.

She laughs, then sighs. "Bella?"

I look up. "Yeah?"

My head hurts from the clock.

"What time is it?" She asks. I look at the wall, then laugh. I climb out of bed and walk over to the clock. I pick up the pillow, then the clock. I put it back on the wall. It continues to tick. I groan and Sally giggles.

"Whatever, go back to bed, Sally," I tell her. She instantly falls back and after five seconds, I can hear her small snores.

I laugh and fall onto my bed. I think all my stress of college away. The only thing on my mind is my friends and Ryan. My heart flutters.

I won't like Ryan. I won't like anyone. I have to focus on my grades. I have to. No boyfriends. No drama. No nothing. Just act my best. I can't deal with shit. This is enough. I'm done...maybe.

I smile as Alice comes bouncing around the corner. We were at the mall with Sally and Rosalie. The boys were here too, but they were at Game Stop.

"Bella, try this on!" She says, smiling widely. I smile at her happiness. She likes Arizona a little too much. I think she was happy about being able to go swimming.

I grab the shirt and go back in the dressing room. I don't really like Hollister, but Alice would kill me if I went into Hot Topic. I strip my shit off. I pull the new one on. It's a little too tight and it's riding up on the waist line. I thank God for my flat stomach.

"Does it fit?" Alice asks. I look at the mirror. It was a light blue color, nice on my skin. It went on nicely, gave a good image of my breasts. I nod and smile at my reflection.

I laugh. "Yeah!" I yell back to her. I take it off and throw mine back on. I walk out and hand Alice the shirt. She smiles at me and hops away. It's hard not to be happy with Alice around. Her constant smiling and hyperness. She tends to make strangers giggle. Everywhere we go, someone is laughing at Alice. It makes me proud to be friends with ADHD, Alice.

Someone comes up behind me and tickles me. I squeal. I hear a laugh so I turn around. Rosalie and Sally stand there laughing like they've been friends for years. I smile at them and hit Rose's arm. She pouts and rubs her arm as if it hurts. I roll my eyes and turn away.

"Where are the boys?" I ask. Rosalie catches up to me.

She flips her hair over her shoulder. "I texted Emmett. He's still at the game store. They're buying some...war game. War of God 3...something around that." I laugh.

"It's God of War 3, Rose." I tell her.

She stops for a second and thinks. Then she thumps herself on her forehead. "Good, because War of God would have a been a stupid title!"

Sally and I laugh at Rosalie. She hits us and speeds up her pace. We jog to catch up.

"Where are we going anyways?" Sally asks. Rosalie stops and I run into her. My body falls to the ground. Sally offers me a hand, which I take.

"Oh, we left Hollister..." Rosalie giggles. "Oh well, Alice has a phone, she can text. Lets go get food. Pizza or Subway? Or should be get something healthy? No, let's stick with junk today. Should we? No...wait isn't Subway healthy? It says 'Subway, Eat fresh'. Oh well. So pizza or Subway?" She decides.

"Pizza," Sally and I say at the same time. We both giggle. Rose rolls her eyes and turns around. She raises an eyebrow, checking someone out.

She smiles. "I wonder who that cutie is," I turn to see who she's talking about. I look through the crowd, till I spot Ryan. I blush and look at my friends, avoiding him. Apparently it didn't work because he calls my name. I turn to him. Rosalie grabs my hand.

"You...you know him?" She asks. I nod and wave at Ryan. He excuses himself from his friends and runs up to me. When he gets here, he scoops me up into a hug. I get squished into his lean body. It feels...nice though. He lets me go and I suddenly feel empty.

"Bella, how have you been? Liking Arizona?" He asks. I nod, my face red. He laughs.

Rosalie laughs, too. "I'm Rosalie, and this is Sally." She tells Ryan. Ryan takes a glance at Sally, gives her a nod and a smile. He turns back to me and grins. Rosalie raises an eyebrow, clearly disliking Ryan now.

"So Bella, where are you guys going?" Ryan asks me. My blush deepens.

"Uh...to go get pizza at Sbarro's." I say, biting my lip.

His smile widens. "Well, mind if I join?"

"Uh...sure," I say, hesitantly. Rosalie flips her hair and begins to walk away. We follow.

Ryan stuffs his hands in his pockets. "So...Bella," He begins. I look at him, still following Rose. Then I feel hands put around my waist. Someone pulls me away. I slightly scream. Then that annoying booming laugh comes from behind me. I look up to see Emmett staring down at me. I glare at him and pull away.

"So not nice, Em." I say. He laughs again. Jasper and Edward join in. I look at Ryan. He is smiling at me.

Finally the boys notice Ryan and they go all protective. Rosalie and Sally watch.

"Who is this Bella?" Edward asks. I roll my eyes.

"I'm R-" Ryan begins, but Jasper interrupts.

"He was asking Bella," Jasper says. I stare at them, mouth wide open, totally embarrassed.

I switch feet, staring at my friends. Emmett shifts too, uncomfortable. Unlike him, I was just mad.

"His name is Ryan. He sat next to me on the plane." I tell them, angry.

Jasper lightens up quickly. "Nice to meet you, Ryan."

"Welcome to the group!" Edward says, slapping Ryan on the back, smiling.

Us girls stare, shocked.

"Uh, thanks..." Ryan says. I roll my eyes at the guys and turn to Ryan.

"Ready to go eat, Ryan?" I ask him. He looks at me then the guys and back to me. He nods and begins walking with me. I turn back towards my friends and glare at them. They chuckle and shrug it off.

I smile at Ryan. "So you liking Arizona?"

"It's really hot, but I guess I could get used to it..." He says. "Maybe with a beautiful girl at my side?" He looks at me, hopeful. I blush and look down.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." I reply, looking at him. He grins, happiness in his eyes.

"Bella, will you go on a date with me? Or we could consider this a date..." He trails off. My smile widens. I look at my friends. The girls had huge smiles. Emmett and Jasper were gave me the nod of aproval. Then I look at...Edward. He stares at me, his eyes hurt. He looks away, a frown on his face. I look at Ryan. He smiles at me.

I nod. "This can be our first date."

**_Sorry it's so short. I'll write more soon! _**

**_DOUBLE, TRIPLE, SMILEY, YOU KNOW I AIN'T LYING! I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL UPDATE SOON! IT'S A "DOUBLE, TRIPLE, SMILEY, YOU KNOW I AINT'T LYING" KIND OF SWEAR._**

**_THAT IS SERIOUS, YO!_**

**_-Lorissa_**


End file.
